Bullet in the Head
by LeeEverettTLoUTWD
Summary: This is a fanfic between a girl named Skye and the romance of Rick Grimes in the prison. This is currently being written so dont expect so much!
1. The Start of it All

Chapter 1

It was Skye's third week of working at Burger Kind. So far she met her bestfriend, was named Burger Queen and dealt with a few crazy robberies. She usually watched people go in and out of the Gun store across the street. Since an armed robbery once took place in the neighboring pizza store, the manager told us to buy a gun, just in case. She had bought an M9. She loved the M9 because how easy it was to aim with it. About a week ago there was a crazy illness that started happening , People would attack other people then eat them, Then the eaten ones would sometimes come back. Thankfully it was in the larger cities. Her bestfriend, Jenna, came up behind her and remarked "You should keep that gun in your locker, your scaring the customers!"

Skye remarked back "Yea the robber will just wait till i open my locker and get out my gun!" Jenna siged "Well its 9:00 your shift is up. Go home." Skyr sighed and drove to her aprtment which was about half a mile away. She changed out of her uniform, and layed in bed. She turned on the TV to the news, the only thing on was about the plague. Skye grunted "This shit again!" and turned off the TV.

The next the morning was particularly quiet. She drove to Burger King and saw Jenna. Skye yelled out "Hey! What the hell is going on!?"  
Jenna turned around "I don't know there's only been only two customers in the past hour!"  
They both stopped, hearing banging on the window.


	2. Mysterious Man

Sky and Jenna both turned towards the banding. They saw a man, maybe in his late fifties maybe early sixty's. He was a white man with darker skin, he a nice suit on and these pale, almost white eyes. Skye turned towards Jenna "You Idiot." She sighed "You locked the doors!" "No i didn't i unlocked them this morning!" "Well just tell him the doors are there." "Alright fine."

Jenna walked out the door, pissed how idiotic man was. She turned around the corner, "Hey mis-" She screamed in horror. The man turned towards her moaning and growling. His stomach was torn out, guts hanging from a bloody hole. His legs torn up, like when you eat ribs, white bone was showing here and there. He growled and lept at her. She sceamed and ran back. She ran threw the double doors, then turned around and locked them quickly.

"Jenna wha-" Skye screamed in horror as the thing reached the door. "What the hell is that!?" "I don't know it tried to eat me!" "Oh shit, Look more!" They both stared at twelve walkers heading towards them. Skye told Jenna to grab the managers revolver out of his drawer. "Skye led Jenna out of the drive-threw window and into Skye's 2014 Honda and then they drove away. They drrived for a few miles till they saw the warm welcoming sign: Walmart.


	3. Richard and Chris

Skye and Jenna pulled up to the Walmart to see people running inside and out, and around trying to avoid the clutches of the things that were once humans. You ran inside you guns holisterd to your sides. You told Jenna to head for canned goods and water, Skye headed for an isle full of canned fruits and vegetables. You threw all the canned fruits and vegetables you could in there, Of coarse that made some noise. People were still screaming, Skye ignored that but the only thing Skye was concerned about was the huge monster heading towards her. Skye quickly took out her gun and shot it right between the eyes. You quickly hurried up and screamed out, "Jenna move your ass its time to go!". Quickly you saw her running out, she watched as Jenna's long brown hair fluttered loosely as she ran. Skye instantly knew, that was a problem. You saw all the water, and canned goods she got you nodded her an approval. But what Jenna and Skye didnt know is that Skyes gun shot has attracted some attention. You both ran out of the Walmart your carts full of supplies. They ran to Skye's Honda and loaded it up. As Skye finished up Jenna screamed and poked Skye frantically. Skye turned around and you saw a few dozen of walkers stumbling towards them. You screamed and tried to open the car. Skye turned around and started shooting. But after using up a clip you heard a huge engine turn off and lots of gun fire. All the sudden all the walkers were torn up by gunfire. Skye was amazed. Skye turned around to see her knight in shining armor, and there he was. Blonde hair, Hazel eyes, muscular, and holding an impressive Ak-47. He looked down to Skye and Jenna, another handsome man turned towards them. "Hi my named Richard, and this here is Chris.


	4. Year has past

Its been about a year since you were with the men named Richard and Chris. They lived in a camp in the forest, it had metal walls and guards posted in all directions. There were about 50+ people in the group. Richard and Skye had formed a close relationship threw out the year, so has Jenna and Chris. Skye walked threw the rows of tents where families called home. She reached her guard post next to Richard. "How ya' doin' pumpkin?" "Awe shut up!" Skye replied

"Come on now you know how i feel 'bout ya!"

"Yea i know so shut up!"

"Well im going to get ready for today's raid at that Publix."

"Be careful, oh and Sophia wants a new stuffed animal, do you think you can try to find a little zebra one?"

"Yea sure i will, just stay in camp please. The guards spotted a herd out 5 miles away from here, but that was 2 weeks ago so be careful and keep your eyes open!"

"Alright fine."

He bent down and kissed your head and walked towards the 4 urals that was loaded with guns and ammo. Ever since you arrived you have gained more experience with guns. Richard decided to give you a better gun then just a M9, so now you have a FAL and the M9 so you were pretty happy with that. Sky had a dozen drum mags and a few extended mags for it, also a Holo sight, suppressor, and a grip.

Later that night Skye was sleeping in hers and Richards tent when she heard the sound of the gate opening and the sound of a tuck turning off. Soon after you heard the tent unzip and someone walk in, she knew it was Richard and waited for him to get under the blankets with her. She finally felt his warmth and turned the other way to hug him. He was asleep already. She looked over him at his bags, She saw a little stuffed zebra he had kept his word. She soon fell asleep. She woke up to the smell of fire, and sounds of screaming and roaring. Skye and Richard both jumped up and ran out of the tent dressed. The entire camp was on fire full of screaming burning people, and worst of all, Walkers. Skye and Richard ran to Jenna's and Chris's tent and woke them. You were already running to the Urals when you heard a scream of pain, and the gurgling sound of blood. They turned around to see Chris with a walker on him biting his throat out. Skye grabbed Jenna and dragged her to the Ural. Skye threw Jenna into the back of the Ural and ran to the drivers seat to help Richard. Skye turned the corner to see Richard being attacked by a walker, Its black teeth already into his arm trying to pull a chunk off. You killed the walker with one swift blow to its head.

Skye had thrown Richard in the back, She was driving away from the burning, raided camp. Skye cried as she drove away seeing the glow of the flame still showing on the truck. She didn't know what to do, Jenna heart broken, Richard bitten and turning slowly. She drove to a parking lot in near a Walmart.

The next morning she went inside and found a few supplies, as she was heading out when she saw 3 people. One handsome redneck, one African-american samurai, and a very handsome man with blue eyes, brown hair (a little grey which Skye thought was extremely cute) by the time she examined them all their weapons were already pointed dead straight at her.

The handsome man with a large revolver said "Im Rick Grimes, Is that your Ural out there with a crying girl and dying man?"


End file.
